Book 13: The Insane Island
by omegakid666
Summary: When the Hotel Denouement is destroyed, the Baudelaires lead to an island managed by Olaf. My first fic! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Two

"May I ask where are we going?" Klaus, the middle Baudelaire asked Count Olaf. Violet nodded in agreement and looked into Klaus. Olaf gave an eerie laugh at the kids.

"Ha! We are going to an island you will find very pleasing." Olaf said giving a sharp look at the youngest Baudelaire. "You, cook something while we get to the island, I've got soup cans around here. Search for them!"

Sunny left the spatula on the lap of Klaus and began searching around the boat for soup cans. Violet remembered clearly the fire that they had engulfed in the Hotel Denouement to escape from the authorities. They had possibly killed many people in the fire, including Mr. Poe, Esmé Squalor-the city's sixth most important financial advisor and ex-girlfriend of Count Olaf-, Carmelita Spats- a little spoiled girl-, and many more of their previous guardians. She used to think only of the people who might have died but now she wondered of something else. She kneeled near Klaus.

"Do you think someone might've survived?" Violet said in his ear. "Do you think he or she can possibly save us from Olaf's clutches?" The question she asked was the hardest one, because whenever they thought they were saved, Olaf or one of his associates would come and ruin the time.

"I don't know," replied the second Baudelaire, "but first we have to get to the island."

"Right" agreed Violet.

"Found soup." Sunny exclaimed as she held a can of soup in her little hands.

"Finally, now make food for us, we're starving." Olaf cried.

Klaus was thinking of something else. He thought about what Olaf had said on the hotel about their parents on the opera play "_La Forza Del Destino" _and some box of poison darts.

"Olaf, on the hotel, you said something about your parents, ours, and a box of poisoned darts, what does that mean?" Klaus asked. He was afraid he might have got Olaf to a sensitive point and he might do something suddenly. He was wrong. Olaf smiled an unpleasant smile and aimed to the Baudelaires. A tear slid down his rugged face.

"This is possibly the side of your parents that you never knew, orphans. It all began on the night of the play of "_La Forza Del Destino". _Your parents went to the play and, during the intermission; someone slipped a box of poisoned darts to your mother. Supposedly, Esmé slipped the box, but after some research I did I discovered it was my real true love that did it." As Olaf said these last words, the Baudelaires looked at each other. They were puzzled by Olaf's mentioning of his true love. They wondered who it might be. "When the intermission was over and the play began again your parents sat behind mine's and with a fateful blow I'm sure your mother didn't even think about, she killed both of my beloved parents. They were killers, orphans, just as you are according to _The Daily Punctilio_." Olaf finished. He gave a smirk to the three siblings who were astonished at the tale they had just heard. I cant describe how astonished the Baudelaires were. They were as astonished as when I found out one of my parents were still alive.

"They couldn't have done that, you must be lying." Violet said.

"They were noble." Sunny said.

"They were our parents." Klaus said.

"But they were killers." Olaf said.

The siblings returned to their work. They felt disappointed at the way their parents had behaved. They thought they were noble people but they couldn't be after their actions.

"Well, well, well, it seems we have finally arrived." Olaf said "Children, welcome to Olaf-Land."


	2. Not A Chapter: The Survivors

This is Not a Chapter:

The Survivors

This little intermission is not a chapter; it's only a small story of what happened after the fire of the hotel.

When people say they have been on "living hell" it does not mean they have been on the real hell but it means they have been in an extremely hot place or in a complete wreck of a situation. In this case, "living hell" means both cases.

"This was a living hell," Jerome Squalor cried in his hoarse voice as he came out of the burnt down building. His face and body were covered in ashes and rubble from the hotel. He crawled out of the building as he breathed heavily. He looked around, nobody was around. "Justice Strauss! Esmé! Children! Mr. Poe!" he cried.

"Jerome! Help!" cried a woman from underneath a table. Jerome ran towards the table and lifted it up. Esmé was underneath the table.

"Thank you. Where's Carmelita?" she asked. Jerome stared at her harshly.

"Who's Carmelita?" he replied.

"The little spoiled girl." She answered.

"I'm really sorry, Esmé. She…she died in the fire. A lamp fell down and crushed her head." Jerome said; his voice was squabbling. Esmé burst out into tears and fell on Jerome's shoulder. Jerome pushed her back.

"Esmé, it's not in to cry. It's out." he said. Esmé gave a sharp look at him.

"I don't care in what's in or not, just hold me!" she cried. Jerome and Esmé were standing in front of the hotel that was now destroyed. That was the last sad and unfortunate moment they would have in their lives, for now.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

The three Baudelaires stared at the island, hardly believing their eyes. There was a gigantic statue of a very familiar, yet unpleasant person. A gigantic Olaf was standing in triumph made of cement, the eye on his ankle was glowing dark blue, but it was not the eye they had always seen on his ankle, it was the eye of V.F.D. Klaus turned to Olaf who was smiling towards the statue.

"When did you do that?" Klaus asked, "Without anyone noticing the statue?" Olaf turned to the middle Baudelaire. Klaus could smell the terrible breath as Olaf opened his mouth to speak, he saw that his teeth ware rotten too.

"I've been doing that since before you were born." Olaf replied. "Now that we've arrived, get off the boat." The Baudelaires stood up and got off the boat and walked into the island. They glared as much as I glared when I got into the island to find the whole island like a pile of rubble except for a book. They didn't find the island being a pile of rubble; they found the island being full of trees and sand. They stared at its remarkable beauty except for the statue of Olaf. The children walked around the beach they had just arrived on, when they saw a woman laid on the floor. She had a enormous belly. The children ran towards her.

"Kit!" the children screamed in unison, a word that here means "at the same time". Kit Snicket, the woman on the floor, looked up to the children. She gave them a faint smile.

"Baudelaires." She said firmly.

"Are you okay? You seem agitated." Violet asked Kit. Kit sighed and took a big breath, she stood up and hugged each of the children.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She said. "I'm okay, but I got very bad news for you."

"What are those?" Klaus asked.

"I didn't found captain Widdershins, neither Fernald, Fiona nor Phil." Kit whispered. The Baudelaires turned to face the sea thinking they might see them rising from the ocean, but it was a false hope; a phrase witch here means "an impossible dream."

"What about the Quagmires and Hector? Did they found Quigley?" Violet asked, worried for the person who she loved.

"I think they did found Quigley near the river he fell in." Kit replied. Violet sighed in relief. "They will be arriving tomorrow in this island."

Count Olaf was walking towards the children and Kit.

"Get behind me." Kit told the kids.

The Baudelaires walked behind Kit as Olaf approached. Kit's legs were trembling and the Baudelaires could see that clearly.

"I never thought I'd find you here, Kit." Olaf smirked. "It seems you came with your family, oops sorry you don't have family. Your brother, Jacques, is dead. Your other brother, Lemony, is dead too, and your parents are roasted on a fire."

"You shouldn't talk like that, Olaf, especially after the things you have gone by." Kit replied. Olaf shook and grinned at Kit.

"So, what are you doing here in Olaf-Land? Did you come to see me?" Olaf laughed and looked at the Baudelaires. "Laugh, you idiotic brats!"

"We don't want to," Sunny answered.

"I don't care," Olaf said. He walked away.

"Are you gonna leave us here to escape?" Violet cried.

"Try to escape!" Olaf said. The Baudelaires turned to look to Kit that was looking at Olaf as he walked into the trees in the island.

"I have to escape," Kit said, a tear sliding on her face, "to give birth to my child."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Four

Kit kneeled as soon as Olaf was not on clear view and began crying. Violet tied her hair up with a ribbon; anyone who knew her knew that when she tied up her hair like that meant she had her inventing engines working.

"There must be a way we can escape." Violet said.

"Possibly we can escape using the boat we arrived in." Klaus said.

"Try!" Sunny cried witch possibly meant something around "Let's try that out to see if it works."

"Thank you, Baudelaires," Kit said. "Let's go." The children walked with Kit to the boat and everyone got aboard. Each of the children got a spatula and began rowing away from the shore.

"I think it will work," Violet said. The children kept rowing until a great tide pushed the boat. The middle Baudelaire stared towards some rocks.

"Rocks ahead!" he cried.

"We can't control the boat!" Violet cried.

"Crash!" Sunny screamed that might have possibly meant "We are going to crash!" Kit screamed and covered her own belly, saving her child. Violet gave a scream and jumped as one of the rocks hit the front of the boat. Klaus fell onto the poop of the boat- a phrase that here means the back part of the boat- and his glasses shattered.

"No!" he screamed. The whole boat got destroyed, the three Baudelaire siblings held tight not losing anybody. "Where's Kit?" Klaus asked. Violet and Sunny looked desperately around them and saw Kit swimming desperately.

"Kit! We're here!" Violet cried.

"Come here!" Sunny screamed.

"I'll try to meet you again on Olaf-Land!" Kit cried. "Swim!" The Baudelaires looked to one another and nodded. They began swimming back to Olaf-Land.

Many hours later, the orphans arrived to Olaf-Land. Around twenty people were standing around them. One of them approached the Baudelaires.

"We are the Outcasts." He said.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Five

"Baudelaires!" a familiar voice cried. The Baudelaires looked around. There was a familiar shape coming towards them.

"Kit?" Violet cried. The familiar shape drew closer until they saw who it was. The children gawked in astonishment.

"Baudelaires." The familiar voice said again.

"Aunt Josephine?" asked Klaus puzzled. "I…I thought you…you died on the lake." Aunt Josephine approached the children with a mere smile on her face. She hugged Violet first.

"When Olaf threw me off the boat, I was desperate. I began swimming trying to escape from the leeches until I got to get a hold on Olaf's boat. I was afraid Olaf might have had seen me and he might have kicked me into the lake again. When I saw that we were approaching to the shore, I stayed in the water for some minutes until you were gone. Then I came of the water and began searching for you." Aunt Josephine said. She turned to hug Klaus.

"But how did you get here?" Klaus asked.

"Oh, well," Aunt Josephine said, "about a month ago, I got to know about the V.F.D meeting on the Hotel Denouement so I took this boat from the mountains to Hotel Denouement but the boat crashed near the stones and, well, we got here." Aunt Josephine turned to hug Sunny. "Does she still baby talk?"

"She has begun to say more words." Violet assured.

"Klaus, what happened to your glasses?" Aunt Josephine asked.

"We were trying to escape and we crashed and my glasses broke." Klaus admitted.

"I think I have some contact lenses around here," Aunt Josephine looked through her pockets and took out a little box. "Take them." Klaus took the contact lenses and placed them on his eyes.

"Thank you," Klaus said. "We have to look for Kit." He told his sister. Violet looked at Klaus and then to Aunt Josephine.

"You must help us," Violet said, "Kit Snicket is somewhere around the island and-"

"We've found her" a familiar voice cried. The Baudelaires and Aunt Josephine looked up and saw the self-sustaining-mobile-home approaching. The hot-air-home landed on the shore and Hector and the three Quagmires came down after him.


End file.
